UAVs, or UAVs (unmanned aerial vehicles), are typically controlled by either a hand-held remote controller, or some kind of ground communication device. UAVs are also known to communicate via antennae. Various types of antennae are known; some are for data transmission, some are for video data transmission, some are for GPS positioning.
There is a continuously need to improve communication in UAVs. There is also a continuing need to increase the range of communication by an antenna of a UAV. One known solution is to use bigger and bigger antennae, or by adding bigger and bigger boosters for the hand-held remote controller.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The embodiment may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present embodiment may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the embodiment might not necessarily obviate them.